The Culdesac group
by coffee-cakes
Summary: Could summer be anymore hotter once the Cullens move right next to the Swan's residence? The Hale's already their neighbor, the group of friends letting go with never-ending fun, which turns out to be the best summer yet.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

It was late June and up here in Sunny California, the beach was the perfect place to hit. Just about a month ago my high school graduation took place and hell, it was one of the most emotional yet very rewarding day of our lives. As we accomplished this very important milestone in our lives we can't help but think what our future holds for us.

As my sister Alice bounces in my room and practically crashes on my bed staring up the ceiling with the dreamiest eyes I have ever seen her in.

"Jasper?" I asked, doubting that she would actually hear me with the state she was in. She nodded. I smiled because seeing my sister being this happy made me happy myself.

The twins Jasper and Rosalie had just moved in at the start of the summer early June right after their school had finished. They were college and they just started at Phoenix University and they seemed to have moved and continue college here instead which is also where I would study in soon. After my parents insisted that we tag along with them in giving them a housewarming gift. It was then that Alice had seen her "soulmate" as she called Jasper who was a tall but built probably our age guy who had golden blonde locks and had quite the looks with bright blue eyes which you can just melt into. Rosalie, his twin was someone who you would have seen out of a fashion magazine with silky blonde hair just past her shoulders almost nearing the small of her back, with the body of a model and legs that looked like a mile long, she had the friendliest smile and sparkly blue eyes. Instantly then we all became good friends and we have been hanging out since. Rosalie, Alice and I immediately clicked and talked like we were all long lost sisters. At the second week it was not only us that noticed Jasper and Alice's flirtatious ways and finally Jasper asked her out which resulted Alice into a squeal machine.

"Spill! What did he do? Say? Tell me all the details." I said as I sat beside her trying to calm her down from her now jumping state.

"He is just the most charming, sweetest, not to mention gorgeous guy I have every laid eyes on! From the first time I swear.." she trailed on as I kissed the top of her head not wanting to hear the story ive heard a hundred times but smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you Ali, this is the most I've seen you since.. uhm.. never? Jasper must be one hell of a guy" I said as she stood up and started twirling around in her floral yellow summer dress which seemed to fit her small but curvy frame. With the height of 5'1, she had the strength of an elephant. Her spiky black hair do fit her with her light brown eyes and very beautiful features.

"Oh Bells I think I'm inlove!" she stated as she flopped down my queen sized bed with the same dreamy stare. I just snickered and looked out window where I noticed there I had new neighbors who was now occupying the huge and beautifully designed modern house with glass all over. There were 6 houses but ours, Rose and Jasper's, and the new movers' houses were by the cul de sac and our houses were all almost the same size but theirs were by far the biggest.

Our house had a Victorian style with about 5 bedrooms upstairs and 1 below. With a vast amount of space in the backyard and a swimming pool. The Hale's house had a Georgian style which was beautiful in where their mother Margaret had decorated it.

"Hey Al, we have new neighbors again! Wonder if there's someone for me this time." I joked as Alice observed the new movers.

"We have to commence our housewarming mission and we could sex you up, beautiful." Alice said as she started experimenting with my dull, brown hair.

"Really Al.. besides we're meeting the twins at the beach in half an hour so we better get ready" I said and started to walk to my walk-in closet to get a magenta halter top and side tie bikini from my drawer and picked out a random tube dress to go on top, grabbed my aviators and a floppy beach hat. My body was curvy.. I guess? Though I didn't like to flaunt is as much as the others did but whatever it i_s_ summer anyways.

"Oh Bella! If only you knew how beautiful you are. After all, Bella in Italian means beautiful." Alice said with a wink.

Alice had strolled back in my room wearing a teal tube bikini with a side tie bikini as well paired with light denim shorts and a plain white tank top. She had her own aviators and floppy hat too and then she loped my arm into mine and practically skipped going down the stairs.

The beach was a walking distance from out house but we took the golf cart if ever we had things to carry. We each carried our tote bags with all out necessities and drove off.

Three minutes later we arrived at the beach where I parked right beside the Hale's golf cart and immediately spotted them both. Jasper playing Frisbee with 2 guys I have never seen before and Rose just soaking up some sun in a multicolored big beach towel. When she saw me she waved and tapped the space beside her. Alice went up to Jasper to see them hugging and Alice being introduced to the two guys Jazz was playing with who I had no intention of paying attention to so I just talked to Rose.

"Did you see the new movers? That's them playing with Jasper, we gave them a housewarming gift" she explained as she spread sunblock across her legs. I noticed she was wearing a red strappy bikini and bottom which accentuated she full breasts but not showing too much. I smiled because I knew Rosalie was not that type of girl. Hard to believe but she never really had a serious boyfriend. But then again, so did I.

"Oh yeah? You diggin' them?" I joked as she as she laughed and playfully slapped my arm

"Well actually.." she said as she began to blush

"Rose! You weren't suppose to leave me in the single world." I said with a mock frown.

"Hey! There were 2 guys who moved in and I know one of them is exactly your type." she said with a smile.

"Oh please." I scoffed. "Impossible.. but anyways tell me about your guy."

"Okay so this guy has brown but short curly hair, really tall maybe like 6'4? Full on muscles, green eyes and a dashing smile. Just my type." she described as she looked back at the guy real quick before he even saw it.

"Yeah sounds like it.. what's his name?" I asked

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen. His brother's name is Edward and he's just your age." she said as she gave me a wink

"Ha ha Rose, doubt he'd have any interest in me." I said

"Why don't we go and find out?" she grinned at me before standing up and helping me out too. We began to walk towards the guys and Alice who had been giggling to whatever Jasper was saying. Along with two guys whose backs were to us, one was, as Rose described, full on muscle. The another one who I assumed was Edward wasn't as buff as Emmett but still had well defined muscles.

"...and then Bella..." I heard Alice say my name as we walked to them.

"What Bella?" I asked as I walked beside Alice raising my eyebrows. She giggled as she hugged me and turned to the guys as I was met with bright emerald green eyes and tousled bronze hair which looked like he hadn't made any effort to fix it. Full lips which I knew I would love to kiss and he was wearing black board shorts with no shirt and there I had the time to take in his lean abs and-

"Well I was just telling them about Halloween last 05'" she laughed as I snapped back to reality covering Alice's mouth, not wanting them to hear that very embarrassing story

"Too late" said Jasper as I released my hand from Alice's mouth and glared at her causing her to laugh harder along with the others then my blush creeping up from my neck to my cheeks a crimson red as I bit my lip and looked down at my feet

"Anyways!" Rosalie said "Bella, I'd like to you to meet our new neighbors Emmett," she said his name with sex dripping and continued "and Edward Cullen."

I finally looked up and was interrupted by a big teddy bear hug from Emmett and when he finally put me down I said "Hi! I'm Bella Swan, Alice's sister."

"I'm Edward." said a smooth velvet-y voice as he held out his hand and gladly I took it not too eagerly containing myself met by smooth hands. I blushed and looked down as soon as I realized that I felt this tingly feeling when I touched his hand. I never wanted to let go but sadly, I had to.

"H-hi." I stammered as the blush appeared again and he chuckled causing me to look down at my feet for the second time.

"You guys up for a game of Frisbee?" Emmett asked with a sly grin and all of us said yes. Our teams were boys versus girls and it seemed like it was going to be one intense game.

After about 15 minutes our score was tied to 7-7 and the boys had the disc. As Jasper sent the disc flying passing it to Emmett I took a risk and tried to catch it only, I tripped over a rock and closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Two strong arms held my and as I opened my eyes I was met my Edward's dazzling green eyes into my dull, brown ones. For what seemed like minutes I realized we have been into this position for a while and another blush appeared into my cheeks, no surprise. As Edward set me on my feet I didn't know what to say but,

"Thank you." I said shyly as I looked up at his smiling face.

"No problem, I've got you." he said as he winked at me and I think I just died inside as we walked back together to our friends side by side.

Oh man, this is gonna be one hell of a summer.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Yay or nay? **

**Reviews please, I would appreciate it hehe :)**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Dude!" I felt a punch on my shoulder and groaned. I ignored it anyways and continued to sleep of whatever time I had left before we got to our new house.

"Dude! I know you can hear me." Another punch and I rubbed my shoulder as I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked, grumpy. I needed some sleep.

"We're here!" Emmett beamed "And... I saw this gorgeous blond chick, I think she may be the one."

I rolled my eyes and got out of Emmett's jeep. _Wow_, our house was beautiful. Mom really did it this time, but who am I kidding? She always does. She has got to be the best interior designer ever. Our house had a modern style and the inside had that simplicity; not too much, not too little. It was perfect. The dark wood furniture against the light creamy flooring. I can't wait to live here! The start of the summer, my dad Carlisle Cullen was offered a job in the St. Luke's California Medical Center as the chief surgeon. We didn't need another word, we left as soon as possible. Although leaving our hometown Forks, Washington, where I was born and raised, was hard. I couldn't wait for a fresh start especially since I just graduated high school. Emmett was in his first year of Architecture and it was easy as pie to transfer to the college here.

"Go ahead and take a look at your rooms, boys!" Mom said and she led us to our rooms, smiling.

My room was big and I had my own bathroom and a walk-in closet. I had a balcony to view to a large and a very nice Victorian house. My bed was king sized, in front of was a plasma TV below a ledge full of my collection of cds. The other side of my bedroom was a black L-shaped sofa and a very comfortable recliner, in the middle was a low center table with a few books on top. I was instantly inlove with my room. I immediately plopped down to my bed hoping to get some sleep but before I had the chance, Emmett barged in wearing his board shorts and holding a Frisbee.

"Yo Edward, let's head down to the beach! Soak up some sun, play Frisbee… plus, I was hoping to see that blonde girl." he said.

"But- I'm so sleepy. I had like 4 hours of sleep this morning." Burrying my face in the unbelievably soft pillow, wanting him to go away. Just my luck, he didn't.

"Come on, Eddie! Please? For me?" He took out my pillow and tried to do his best puppy dog face.

"Fine. But you owe me." He squealed like a little girl, I rolled my eyes. "Now get out! I need to change, wait for me downstairs."

I quickly changed into my black board shorts, got a pair of aviators and packed a plain white shirt and went downstairs. Only that I saw my family gathered around the front door, who seemed to be talking to another family. First day, and we already receive a housewarming present. As I made my way towards the front door, I saw a middle aged woman who seemed to be friendly and introduced herself as Margaret Hale. Her husband a light brown-haired guy who seemed to be friendly too, introduced himself as Charles. And his two kids, who were twins as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They seemed to be really friendly neighbors, and I guess Rosalie was the one who Emmett was talking about. She was beautiful, but not my type. We introduced ourselves and went to the beach together.

Jasper was driving their gol fcart and Rosalie slid into the back seat wearing huge, from what looks like it, designer glasses and glanced at Emmett and smiled. He smiled back and slid into the seat beside her. They started talking animatedly as I took my seat beside Jasper.

"So, where are you guys from?" Jasper asked me glancing at me before keeping his eyes on the road.

"Arizona." I answered.

"Oh really? We were from Oregon before we moved down here." he said.

"You guys just moved here too?" I asked.

"Yep, about three weeks ago. Rose and I are starting our second year at the University of California at Berkeley." he explained.

"No way! Eddie and me too! Well, except that Eddie's a freshman." Emmett nearly jumped out of the seat, jumping and I just rolled my eyes. I hated that damn nickname. Rose giggled as the golfcart came to a stop revealing a very beautiful beach with white sand and stands all around like for hotdogs, cotton candies, etc. Many people were soaking up some sun and playing Frisbee and just splashing around the waters.

"We're here!" Rose announced as she bounced down the step carrying her back and skipped down the beach to spread out a beach towel. Then she took of her clothes into her red bikini. Emmett was practically drooling and his mouth was hanging. The boy has got it bad.

"Let's go and set up our things before Alice and Bella come." Jasper said leading the way next to Rosalie and sat down beside his sister. Emmett and I sat down on the beach towel too, stripping off our shirts. _Who were Alice and Bella?_ Bella is a name that meant beautiful. I then found myself hoping for a beautiful Bella to come along.

"Who are Alice and Bella?" Emmett asked, silently thanking him in my mind because I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

"Oh they're our neighbors, the house between ours? Yeah that's them. " Rose answered this time, slopping on some sunblock and giving Jasper a smirk. I swear I saw Jasper blush a bit. Maybe he liked Alice, or Bella. I thought, hoping it would be Alice.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jasper. So nosy.

"Yeah, uh.." Jasper coughed a bit. "Alice and I are dating.. I guess? If that's what you call it. I really like her. Bella and her are going to the same college as well, but, Bella's a freshman like Edward."

"They're crazy about each other. That's an understatement though, you should see them." Rose said, ignoring the glare her brother was giving her.

"Shut up." Jasper rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, you guys wanna play Frisbee while we wait for them?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed and I stood up as well.

About 15 minutes passed and a tiny girl in a big floppy head went up and hugged Jasper around his wait from behind. I was assuming this was Alice because coming from the looks of Jasper, let me just say that I say a hint of blush again. Jasper motioned for us to come and meet her.

"Jazzy!" the girl squealed as Jasper planted a kiss on top of her head. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Al." he responded, beaming. Just then that Alice noticed us and waved.

"Hi! I'm Alice Swan! I live in between yours' and the Hales' house. I have a sister, Bella. She way over there talking to Rose. Where are yo-" she was cut off by Emmett's signature bear hug that lifted her off her feet. Alice was very pretty with short, spiky black hair with bangs. For a tiny girl, she had a nice figure. Her smile would immediately give you off the impression as very friendly.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my brother, Edward. We're from Arizona!" Emmett said right as he placed her down her feet. Then Alice came over and hugged me tight. For a small girl, she was strong.

"It's so nice to meet you guys! Ooh I'm so excited we could all hang out, just the six of us! Watch movies, walk by the shore, eat hotdogs, go to parties and so much more! Oh my gosh! Speaking of, Mike Newton is throwing a party this Thursday at his house down Apricot Street, this is so perfect I'm so excited I'm already thinking of what to wear!" she said all in one breath. She was clapping and jumping at the same time as we all laughed at her hyper-ness.

"Nice to meet you too." I laughed.

"Slow down there little pixie, just one word at a time!" Emmett commented.

"Ha ha, by the way this reminds me of the time when it was Halloween, Bella and I were trick or treating down Newton's house and she was a pumpkin! Cute little orange pumpkin, you can just imagine her walking down like a penguin because her costume was HUGE! She didn't care though, she just wanted some candy to munch on. I, myself, was a fairy. _Thank you very much, Emmett. _Just when Bells was walking up the steps she tripped on one and her face slammed against the candy bowl! I couldn't help it but laugh. And then Bella-" By that time we were all laughing just as a voice that sounded just like it came from heaven, coming from behind me, interrupted her.

"What Bella?" the heavenly voice asked as she came up beside Alice with an eyebrow raised. When I saw her face, I think my mouth was actually hanging open to catch any flies. She was beautiful, hell that was an understatement. She was gorgeous, stunning with a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were pools of light brown that you can just get lost in. And her lips, oh my god, her lips. Her lips were dark pink and pouty, lips I wanted to kiss right at that moment. Her hair was a mahogany brown, wavy and cascading down her shoulders and were pushed back by her sunglassses. Her body was like a Victoria's Secret model and I'm not even exaggerating. She had curves at all the right places and her breasts were not too big and definitely not small. They looked perfect.. I groaned as Emmett elbowed me and giving me a smirk. He seems to have noticed by state of daze.

Alice giggled and hugged her as the beautiful Bella hugged her back and grinned. Her smile was beyond alluring. She then turned to look at me and I didn't know why but I held her gaze.

"Well I was just telling them about Halloween last '05." Alice laughed. Bella's eyes seemed to bug out and quickly covered Alice's mouth with her hand. A blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks as she bit down her lip and looked down.

"Too late." Jasper said as she released her her hand from Alice's mouth and glared at her causing all of us too laugh. _How adorable._

"Anyways!" Rosalie stepped in. "Bella, I'd like to you to meet our new neighbors Emmett" she said his name with what sounded like lust, "and Edward Cullen"

Bella was opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Emmett's hug, lifting her off her feet like what he did to Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan, Alice's sister." she said breathlessly, but smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Edward." I said smoothly, fighting the urge to fist pump because I had not embarrassed myself. I held out my hand to shake hers. I was trying not to think about sweaty hands.

"H-hi." she stammered. I frowned inwardly, maybe she didn't want to hold my hand. But she shook my hand and I swear I felt a tingly feeling run up my arms as I looked at her. She was looking down but I still saw that beautiful blush. I chuckled, I didn't want to let go. But sadly I had to.

"You guys up for a game of Frisbee?" Emmett asked with a sly grin and all of us said yes. The teams were divided into 2 with boys versus girls.

After about 15 minutes our score was tied to 7-7 and us boys held possession of the disc. As Jasper sent the disc flying passing it to Emmett but at the corner of my eye I saw Bella try to catch only to trip over a rock. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't want to see this angel get hurt. Thank God I reached her just in time and held her waist to keep her from falling. She was closing my eyes like she was waiting for an impact to happen. I frowned just as she opened her eyes. For what seemed like hours, we were staring at each others' eyes because a blush crept up her cheeks again and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed so I set her to her feet. She was biting her bottom lip as I fought hard not to kiss them.

"Thank you." she said, shyly and I gave her a lopsided smile. Before I knew what I was doing I said,

"No problem, I've gotcha." I said with a wink as we walked back together to our friends who had been staring at us with matching smirks.

Alice squealed but I did not have any idea what it was about.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asking with his calm voice.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Edward." Bella blushed and snuck a glance at me. Rose and Alice were practically jumping for God-knows-what.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, concern lacing his voice. That's the deal with my brother, he may seem buff and scary on the outside but inside he was a sweet, huggable, hilarious, carefree guy. Don't get me wrong, you better not get in his bad side.

"She fine!" Rose said, still smiling. "You guys wanna grab something to bite?"

"Fuck yes, I'm starving." Emmett said. The boy could not control his hunger.

"I've got an idea! Why don't you guys crash in our house and swim? We could grill too and we'll make shakes!" Alice beamed.

"Yeah! You guys up for it?" Bella quipped.

"Yeah man! Anything to satisfy the beast's hunger." I said, jerking my thumb to Emmett. We all laughed and Emmett smacked the back of my head. "Mine too."

"Okay, cool. Why don't you guys go ahead and ride with Jasper? Us girls will just grab our stuff and follow." Alice suggested and we dispersed to our own golfcarts.

**Cliffy! Hahahah sorry guys, I couldn't help it! What do you think will happen in the Swan's residence? Hmmm? **

**Review review review for faster updates owwww yes **

**Xx **


End file.
